Without Regrets
by Alice Spinnet
Summary: The once thought eternal conflict between good and evil had finally ended, separating two lovers from one another for so many years it was difficult to recall. All at once they are reunited. H/D slash. Enjoy.


**Without Regrets**  
_Alice Spinnet_

_Author email:_ alice_spinnet@yahoo.com   
_Category:_ angst/romance  
_Spoilers:_ All the books (just to be safe)  
_Rating:_ R for somewhat disturbing views  
_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

_Author's Note: _  
I changed some of the dates in memory of someone special. I also edited some of the grammar and reuploaded it. The "stay forever" is from Notting Hill. 

  
The day had been gloomy and damp. Melancholy. One of his favorite words, melancholy. No one knew that sitting on the little coffee shop in the corner between 6th Avenue and Portal Street, the man once known as Harry Potter was sipping on a cappuccino, grasping the cup tightly in his hands attempting to warm them. 

"Sorry mate, the central heating has been down for about two days. We're still trying to get it up and running. I'll throw in another 'cinno just to make up for it." 

"No, I'm alright, really," Harry replied nonchalantly. His breath could be seen in the cool chill morning of this early Tuesday morning, the 19th of November. Harry hadn't gone to work in ages. Just using the money his parents left him sparingly, he had swiftly departed the wizarding world looking for refuge in the muggle one. After the fall of Voldemort, after all the things he had to give up, it was too hard for him. Staring at all the small pieces of his life that had once existed. Most of them lay six feet below, never returning. He longed to join them. 

"So, how much do I owe you?" he asked the waiter slowly taking out his wallet. Perhaps he had a fever and placed the back of his hand onto his forehead and felt the outlines of his scar. Harry sighed deeply, once again recalling all those horrible memories now laying in the deep recesses of his mind waiting to be unlocked. 

"Oh it's alright, I'm so sorry about the heating." 

Harry eyed the man with a peculiar face and nodded to him. He tossed a few coins as a tip to the waiter and scooted the chair back abruptly. There was a loud screeching noise and the waiter winced. Harry didn't notice. As he turned around straightening his grey trench coat, he saw that his briefcase had fallen down. He quickly bent forward gathering the bulky item in his arms, and without looking collided hard into a tall man of approximately the same age range as himself. Mumbling his apologies he tried to maneuver himself around the man when he noticed the man had not budged. Slowly he looked up at the face. Silver eyes met his own and at once the briefcase fell from his hands clattering onto the ground, forgotten. Harry took an unconscious step backwards. His heart raced and he saw the blonde man had not even a jacket, or a t-shirt. Clad only in a green tank-top and black leather pants. He was as admirable as when he had first seen him. His gaze cut across to his arm and on his right arm, between his shoulder and elbow, there was a tattoo of a lightning bolt identical to his own. He gasped lightly. "Draco---" Harry sighed out. 

"Harry." And with those words the two embraced 

* * *

Chatting for hours in the small coffee shop on the corner between 6th Avenue and Portal Street, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were reunited since the war had first broke out. The spoke of life and Harry laughed, something he thought he had forgotten how to do. The Malfoy touch had sparked life back into Harry's soul and one could see his eyes had begun to glow towards the warmth of Draco Malfoy. 

Finally, when all eyes had wandered, they met together in a brief tentative kiss. Fireworks flew under Harry's eyes and when he opened them, Draco was staring right back. Harry felt as if he were in heaven. Smiling at Draco, they remembered the days of Hogwarts, when they had done all those same things, all those years ago. 

They left the shop hand in hand walking towards Harry's apartment and there they spent several seconds gazing into the eyes of one another, willing each other to stay, but neither said a word. "I'm so happy that I've found you. It's been so long." Harry whispered to his ear. 

"As am I, love," Draco responded. "I'm going home for a moment and I'll be back in just a moment. Can I stay for the night?" 

"Stay forever," said Harry. 

Draco's lips curled into a smile. "I will," and with those words he departed. Harry sat at his windowsill watching the figure walk down the street until it disappeared. His gaze never left the spot he had last seen him. He looked out until he knew Draco would return. Draco wouldn't lie to him. 

Moments later, he saw Draco coming back, walking briskly for it was chilly now in the evening. Draco looked both ways and saw a car coming. What he had not seen was truck moments later swerving to avoid someone else and slamming into him. Harry gasped from the window. Willing with all his might that the man he had witnessed was not Draco. He ran downstairs from his flat and saw a small crowd forming around him. Green tank top, blonde hair, grey eyes, and leather pants. 

"No," he panted. "It can't be." He kneeled next to the bloodied form, feverishly shouting at the people around him and lifting Draco up close to his chest planting light kisses on his forehead. "Please, don't leave me. You promised you'd stay." 

"I haven't left, and I won't. Don't give up. Live life to the fullest and don't look back. Promise me that," Draco said agonizingly. 

"No! You mustn't!" he yelled at the form. 

"Promise me? Last---wish. Please?" his words had been short and Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer so he nodded to Draco. "I-love---you---" he whispered with a finality that Harry knew he would never forget. "Good bye, Harry," and with that, Draco Malfoy's form collapsed and he died with Harry sobbing lightly at his side. 

* * * 

Harry finally went home. It had been a difficult year, never forgetting Draco's last words and how he could ever fulfill his promise. Trudging up to his house, he suddenly had the urge to visit the little coffee shop on the corner between 6th Avenue and Portal Street. There, where he had left it, was the briefcase he had left over a year ago. In the exact same position. The waiter smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Draco said that you'd probably come back for it. He gave me this to give to you. And in his hand Harry could see the outlines of a small silver key that fit the lock of the briefcase. It had been a gift of course, from Draco, before he had left. Slowly, he picked the briefcase up and hesitatingly took the key from the waiter's hands. Harry, while shaking, walked to the closest table and set the briefcase down with a 'clunk' as he inserted the key. As the briefcase clicked open. He wondered what would be inside. Photos? Letters? Flowers? 

Inside, it was empty. Nothing except a note with the words "Harry Potter" written on it in the lovely flow of Draco's writing. He sighed deeply. Suddenly he understood. He bolted out of the shop carrying it and up the stairs to his flat, running into his room and locating his dusty wand. He hadn't used it in years. Nothing at all was magical in his life. Except Draco. He tapped the briefcase and muttered his name and inside everything he thought was going to be inside was. Photos, diaries, flowers, but most of all, a pensieve containing every memory he had every shared with Harry 

READ? REVIEW! 

TBC? I'm not certain. I might have a sequel. First angst fic I've written, I'm on a rather extended break from "The One I've Loved was You" but I do hope to continue sometime. Thanks. 

Forever,   
Alice Spinnet 

alice_spinnet@yahoo.com 


End file.
